The Morgana Choronicals: Morgana
by eyelovefantasy
Summary: Will Morgana be able to figure out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gargoyles_, but don't sue me 'cause this story is written for entertainment purposes only.

A.N.- the first few paragraphs takes place a few years before the Manhattan clan wakes up, just so you know.

Chapter 1

A sea-blue hatchling cooed happily in the arms of her caretaker. Who was she to know that in a few minutes a tragic event would occur that would shape her life or that she would be taught to think and act with hatred toward those gargoyles were supposed to protect? How could she know the confusion she would feel in later years?

Suddenly, there was a noise outside the rookery door and the hatchling's caretaker threw her into a nearby closet and shut the door. For a few minutes, the frightened hatchling heard bangs and screams and roars; then there was silence. She began to whimper, for, somehow, this silence was more frightening than the noise.

A lone gargress stood in the middle of the rookery. Darn, those Hunters! She was just about to win these gargoyles over and they destroyed even the hatchlings! She would make them pay for this, oh yes; they would pay. Suddenly, she heard a soft whimpering coming from a closet. She moved the body of one of the dead gargoyles and opened the closet door. What she saw surprised her, for there was a sea-blue hatchling with purple hair.

"Come here, little one," she said in a soft voice, "Demona will take good care of you."

* * *

Years later, the hatchling glided through the air, only she was a young gargress now of about 16 gargoyle years. She was headed for the museum to get some thing Demona needed for her latest plot to destroy those stinking creatures in the city below. Of course, no one could see the gargoyle; for she was wearing a cloaking device that Demona had given her.

_That just goes to show,_ she thought, _that if those other gargoyles hadn't opposed Demona they might never been discovered. Don't they know that everything she does is for the good of the gargoyle race? Don't they remember what humans did to their clan? Why do they continue to protect those treacherous creatures? Why do they betray their own kind?_

She was thinking about this so hard the she didn't see that she was about to crash into the wall of Castle Wyvern.

A.N.- short I know, but this seemed the best place to end the chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please tell what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gargoyles_. This story is written of entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2

Inside the castle, the Manhattan clan was going about its usual business. Broadway was cooking in the kitchen with Angela watching him, Goliath was in the library, Hudson and Brooklyn were watching T.V. while Bronx was lying at their feet, and Lex was on the computer. Suddenly, Lex heard a thumping sound outside so he decided to investigate. He got up and walked through the castle and out on to the terrace. At first Lex didn't see anything, but after walking around for a few minutes he noticed something lying close by. It looked like - but it couldn't be - another gargoyle. He crept nearer just to make sure. It _was_ another gargoyle, a female one with sea blue skin; cat ears (though none of her other features were particularly cat-like); and wavy, purple hair. She seemed to be unconscious.

Lex wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should get Goliath, but he didn't want to leave the strange gargress alone. Then a thought struck him: perhaps he could drag her inside then get the others. Deciding that was the best thing to do, he grabbed the gargress under her arms and gently dragged her into the castle.

"What's wrong, lad?" asked Hudson when Lex came into the room still dragging the female gargoyle.

"I found this gargress on the terrace," replied Lex, letting go of her arms, "I think she's unconscious."

He gently let go of the female gargoyle and turned to see Brooklyn staring open-mouthed at her. Well, he didn't blame Brooklyn; it had been a while since they had met another gargoyle, especially a female one. (Unless you counted Demona.)

"Give me a hand lifting her onto the couch, would you?" said Lex.

Brooklyn shook himself and helped to lift the unconscious female on to the couch. When that was done, he turned to his rookery brother and said excitedly, "Let's go tell the others!"

"I'll watch over her, lads," said Hudson, and the two younger gargoyles practically ran out of the room, arguing about who should tell Goliath (since the expression on his face would be worth seeing).

* * *

The first thing the young gargress was aware of was that her head was pounding. Next she noticed she was lying on something soft. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. Upon doing so, however, she saw something that made her freak out: a fierce-looking, blue face just inches from her own.

It licked her.

"Whah!" she screamed jumping up.

"Yeah, she's awake," someone said.

Turning abruptly (and half drawing the laser gun she wore on her belt), the gargress saw that the speaker was a brick red gargoyle with white hair and a large beak. In fact, she seemed to have stumbled on a small clan.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Goliath," said a tall, lavender male with dark hair, obviously the leader.

"My name is Angela," said a beautiful, blue female.

"Brooklyn," said the first gargoyle.

"I am called Hudson, lass," said and old, brown male with white beard.

"My name is Broadway," said a big, teal male.

"I'm Lexington," said a small, olive-green male with web-like wings.

"And of course you've met Bronx," said Brooklyn, reaching down to pat the blue gar-dog that had licked her.

The Manhattan clan – her enemies. The young gargress tensed. How had she gotten here? Had she been captured in a fight?

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"We think you must have crashed," replied Lex. "You were already unconscious when I found you."

The gargress rubbed her throbbing head. This explanation _seemed_ to fit… If that was all that had happened…

Suddenly, she smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Morgana."

"Wow! Nice smile!" said Brooklyn.

"Thanks." Morgana's smile widened.

_Man, she's hot,_ thought Brooklyn and Lex.

But, behind the charming smile, Morgana was thinking, _Fools! They think I am their friend! This would be a perfect time to spy on them – and to see Castle Wyvern for myself!_ For, she had always wanted to see the castle.

"So… where am I?" she asked, trying to get them to show her around.

It worked. Both Brooklyn and Lex offered to give Morgana a tour so eagerly that Goliath gave them a disapproving look.

"They fallen hard haven't they?" said Angela as Brooklyn and Lex led Morgana into another room, pointing out the various beauties of the castle.

"Can't really blame them," said Broadway, putting a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"They barely know her!" protested Goliath.

"Do you think that'll matter to _them_?" demanded Broadway. "Brooklyn – he's just desperate for a mate. And Lex can't ignore the fact that he's mate-less either. Do you think that they're gonna ignore the fact that Morgana's the first new female they've met in months?"

"If it comes to a rivalry between them," said Angela, "I won't envy Morgana."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex and Brooklyn were having fun showing Morgana around. They showed her the kitchen and the library and many other rooms, all of which were very beautiful, but it was the rookery that interested her the most. She hadn't seen one since she was little.

"Wow," she said softly. "This place is amazing!"

"It's just a rookery," said Brooklyn. "I'm sure your clan's got one like it."

"I don't have a clan," replied Morgana testily. "My clan was destroyed when I was a hatchling."

"Sorry, I didn't know… Wait a second, who brought you up if your clan was destroyed?"

"A friend."

"Does your friend know much about technology?" asked Lex.

"Why do you ask?" asked Morgana.

"Because I found this lying near you," said Lex, holding up the cloaking device. "I was wondering whether your friend had given it to you."

"Well, yes, she did."

"Where'd she get it? Cloaking devices like this one are rare."

"Oh, she has access to lots of things that are rare.

"May I have it back please?"

Lex handed it back. After about a minute he asked, "Wanna see my computer?"

Morgana was slightly taken aback by his offer, but tried not to let it show. "Sure," she said with a shrug.

Lex was in his element, showing off the computer Xanatos had given him and trying to impress the pretty newcomer. Brooklyn, on the other hand, was not so happy. He stood in a corner with his arms crossed and watched Morgana as she examined the machine.

"Nice," remarked the gargress, "Does it have any good games?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brooklyn sulking; an amused smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"After awhile, Morgana asked (though she already knew the answer) where she had gotten his computer. Lex started to answer but Brooklyn cut across him.

"We got it from David Xanatos, probably the richest man on Manhattan. He, his family, and his assistant share the castle with us. You wanna meet them?"

Morgana had trouble keeping her voice friendly. "I suppose," she said coolly, "that would be appropriate."

"Come on, you'll like them once you get to know them."

Morgana seriously doubted whether she would like any of the Manhattan clan's friends, but said nothing and followed Brooklyn (and a rather disgruntled Lexington) out of the room.

A.N. Would you believe I started this chapter over a year ago? Oh well. I wasn't intending to end it like that, but, writer's block came to call- he told me to say hi for him. If any one has any ideas about what should happen next, I'd be glad to hear them. Also, If enough people like this story, I may hold a drawing contest.

Thanks to Cheetahchan for betareading and being the wall that I could bounce ideas off of.


End file.
